Gentle(wo)men Prefer Blondes
by HelloMiho
Summary: Minako and Usagi find Haruka with a blonde woman, most assuredly not Michiru. They refuse to let this betrayal go unpunished. Lighthearted O/S


Usagi slumped onto Minako's shoulders, letting the blonde carry her along as her toes dragged along the sidewalk.

"I don't think studying and I work well together. It's absolutely, utterly hopeless!" she moaned, trying desperately to forget about the glaringly bright red mark on the exam she had received today. Minako suddenly came to a stop before crouching behind a bush, leaving Usagi to stumble after her.

"Minako-chan!"

"Shush!" Minako whispered, her eyes fixated on the couple in front of them, and with some grumbling, Usagi followed her line of sight before gasping.

"Is Haruka-san back from Germany already? Let's go say hi!" she said, making to move out of the bush and happily greet their friend when Minako yanked her arm down. Falling unceremoniously back into the bush with leaves littering her hair, Usagi glared at Minako, although she didn't seem to pay any attention.

"Isn't Michiru-san still in Austria?" Minako asked, a strange note in her voice.

Not yet willing to forgive Minako for her violence, Usagi grumpily responded as she sat back up, "I think so. Why?"

She gasped and finally saw the reason for Minako's sudden fixation.

Haruka was in front of them, not alone as Usagi had initially thought, but with another woman, who was most assuredly not Michiru. A svelte figure in a scarlet dress, the woman had long blonde tresses spilling past her shoulders.

Although her face was hidden from the two with only her back visible, Haruka's face was all too clear to the two girls from their vantage point in the bushes. The couple continued to privately converse as they walked to their destination, an unmistakable warmth radiating from Haruka.

"Oh, it must be one of Haruka's friends! Let's go say hi to her!" Usagi jumped up to follow the blondes and suddenly found herself ushered behind a statue closer to the couple who was walking away.

"A friend?" Minako hissed, "Look at how close they're walking together and how Haruka's arm is on her shoulder. No way they're just friends!"

Not entirely convinced, Usagi hesitantly ventured, "I think they're probably just close friends. I don't think Haruka-san would ever betray Michiru-san. I'm sure if we approach them, Haruka-san will introduce us to her."

Minako shook her head furiously, "No, we have to investigate. _If I had known Haruka liked blondes, I definitely would have tried harder._ Come on!"

Questioning if she had correctly heard the small words muttered underneath Minako's breath, Usagi found herself suddenly part of an impromptu investigation.

* * *

The couple stopped in front of a small, indiscreet cafe and the two girls who had been furiously tiptoeing after them, hid behind a street sign, their two heads conspicuously sticking out. They were now close enough to hear Haruka's husky voice although her words were still an indistinct murmur to them and the woman's face remained firmly obscured from their point of view.

And then their lips met in a short and sweet kiss.

Minako screamed soundlessly and Usagi's eyes pooled with tears as the couple made their way into the cafe, unaware of the chaos they had left outside.

* * *

Minako paced furiously around the sign, trying to make some sense out of what they had seen, as Usagi sat on the sidewalk, sobbing relentlessly.

"Ha, Ha," Usagi hiccupped with tears streaming down her face, "Haruka-san would never do this to Michiru-san, there's no way she'd cheat on her."

Minako came to an abrupt stop and with eyes blazing, she brought Usagi off the ground. "We're going in."

* * *

"Oh, hey you two," Haruka easily greeted them from her seat (the chair opposite her markedly absent). Minako's murderous glaze and Usagi's watery eyes finally registering, the older blonde sobered, "Is there something wrong?"

Minako's anger exploded at this simple question, as if Haruka didn't seem to know or care about the depth of her betrayal, and unable to convey her fury in words, Minako slapped her.

Usagi's breath hitched and Haruka stared disbelievingly at the girl whose fury hadn't seemed to abate a single bit.

"Oh my, what is happening here?"

All three of them turned to the source of the calm and yet undeniably cold question and two jaws fell slack to the floor.

The contours of her body hugged by bright scarlet silk and golden locks of hair flowing down, Michiru waited for an explanation.

* * *

"Oh, so you're actually a blonde, Michiru-san?" Usagi curiously asked as she took a large bite of her parfait.

"Yes, I started to dye my hair back when I first awoke," Michiru smoothly responded, her hands folded under her chin, "It seemed more a reflection of my true self."

"It does seem more natural than your natural hair" Usagi giggled, "why are you blonde right now then?"

"I'm letting my natural hair breathe for a few weeks before I dye my hair again," she said, "I suppose it's been a while since I've been blonde so your surprise is justified."

Minako remained silent, a blush consuming her face as she twiddled uncharacteristically with her thumbs before mustering up the courage to apologise.

The fake scowl on her face disappeared and Haruka smiled at the penitent blonde, "I understand. I'd beat myself up too if I ever cheated on Michiru...But that won't happen."

The younger girl nodded solemnly and felt her shoulders lift as she was absolved from the weight of hitting her fellow Senshi. Visibly perked, she joined Usagi in her efforts to demolish the parfait and treats in front of them and Haruka began rubbing her smarting cheek with an affected moan of pain.

"That was a strong hit, I think I might still have a handprint on my face tomorrow," she playfully pouted and Michiru finally focused her attention on her "wounded" lover. With a cool hand, Michiru tenderly stroked the soft skin of her cheek before lightly pushing Haruka's face away to the side.

"While we were in Europe, did you two get up to anything new?" she asked, refocused on the teens with a wistful note in her voice.

Haruka ignored the question, "Ow Michiru, you have to touch me gently while I'm in this state."

Turning back and leaning towards the blonde, Michiru whispered, "Later, when we're alone."

Three blondes blushed simultaneously, and two jumped up from the table.

"Oh, I forgot we got a lot of homework assigned today!"

"Oh that's right! Bye Haruka-san, bye Michiru-san!"

They frantically ran away and Michiru asked with a bemused expression on her face.

"Ara, was it something I said?"

* * *

It's amazing how much you want to write when you have other pressing issues/deadlines. Forgive me for the lack of editing/embellishing, the MCAT has utterly fried my brain but I just really wanted to get this little plot bunny out of my head.

Inspired by the artbook sketches with Michiru as a blonde (specifically the cover image of this story)


End file.
